


How the Snape Stole Christmas

by 84Reesdy, LunaP999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How the Grinch Stole Christmas! - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Christmas, Discord: Hearts & Cauldrons SSHG Server, F/M, Grinch References, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27474856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/84Reesdy/pseuds/84Reesdy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/pseuds/LunaP999
Summary: Every witch and every wizard liked Christmas a lot.But Snape who sits brooding and cross most certainly did not!Snape hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season!Now, we could ask why. Fanon probably knows the reason.It could be, perhaps, that he was just too uptight.It could be his aesthetic did not go with twinkle lights.But this is Snape and I think most of you will recallHe’s a grump! He dresses in black and much prefers the Fall.But, whatever the reason, his snark or his views,He sits here on Christmas Eve drowning in booze.-84Reesdy
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 28
Kudos: 60
Collections: Hearts and Cauldrons Gift Exchange





	How the Snape Stole Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyHeliotrope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHeliotrope/gifts).



  



End file.
